Girlfriends
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: This story is a Femslash group project. It is rated mature for girl-on-girl material. It's a crossover with characters from AMC, GH, and OLTL.
1. Chapter 1

**Girlfriends, AMC/OLTL/GH Femslash Story**

**Chapter One**

A/N:_ This story will be rated mature for girl-on-girl material. This section was written by Melissa (T&M Fan and Daphne._

"Langston, I know that this is last minute, but I don't know if I can go through with this," Starr stated as she emerged from the closet in a black negligee.

"You look amazing in that outfit Starr and this weekend is exactly what you need. I know that things have been rough on you since Cole and Hope died, but you can't lock yourself away any longer. This weekend sleepover with all all of your closest girlfriends is about letting yourself have fun and be carefree, but if you want me to cancel the sleepover than I will," Langston offered.

"No Lang, you're right...this was my idea and I think this party will be exactly what I need."

"I'll go get that," Langston said as she tied the white silk robe around her white bra and panties.

She walked down the stairs as the knocking on the front door continued. She opened the door up and smiled as she greeted Destiny and Dani. Next Elizabeth, Sam, Maxi, and Lulu arrived followed by Babe, Amanda and Annie.

"Welcome Ladies, are you all in for a wild and fun weekend?" Starr asked as she walked down the stairs and greeted her guests.

XOXOXO

"I'm so glad that you suggested this weekend away Blair, it's just what I need," Tea stated as they entered their room at the Llanview River Spa Resort.

"Your welcome, I know that this year has been really hard on you with losing Victor and Victor the third the way that you did. I just want you to know that I'm always going to be there for you no matter what," Blair stated as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I know," Tea whispered as she kissed Blair.

XOXOXO

"I don't know how you could have double booked this room, but there's no way that I'm sharing it with this nutjob," Natalie stated as she glared at Marty.

"I apologize but the hotel is booked this weekend and there is no other room that I can offer you. If you want to stay at this hotel for the weekend then the two of you will have to share the room," the concierge said then quickly answered his phone.

"Well, you heard the man Marty, go find somewhere else to stay."

"I don't think so...I came up here for a quiet weekend of relaxation and I will not let you ruin this weekend for me," Marty stated as she grabbed her bags and headed towards the elevator.

"Well, I'm not going to let you drive me away either. I guess we'll just have to stay out of each other's way," Natalie said as she got into the elevator.

"Somehow, I think avoiding each other this weekend isn't going to be possible," Marty said as she opened the door to their room and looked at the king size bed.

XOXOXO

Kendall watched Nora and Carly holding hands as they entered their hotel suite. There was no way that she was going to lose Nora without putting up a fight.

She had booked the adjoining suite so that she could be close to Nora. One way or another Nora would be back in her bed before the weekend was over.

XOXOXO

"Oh I am sooo ready for a fun and wild weekend!" Sam enthused as she opened her duffle bag to reveal at least six bottles of liquor. Starr's eyes went wide as Sam danced into the room and pulled the bottles out of her bag, lining them up on thecoffee table one by one. There was vodka, tequila, red wine and some other stuff Starr wasn't entirely familiar with.

Sam eyed Starr and Langston. "You two are legal, right?"

Starr nodded. She watched as Dani dove for a bottle of tequila and held it up triumphantly.

"I'll legal now too so somebody hit me!" She looked at her sister. "Starr, can you get me a glass or something? Or are we just gunna pass this shit all around?"

Langston grinned. "For now, we'll use actual glasses. I'll get them. You all behave yourselves while I'm in the kitchen."

"No promises!" Sam smirked. She looped her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. Elizabeth, who was standing in the doorway looking a tad anxious. "Come on, stop being all tense, Elizabeth. This will be fun. I _demand_ that you stop acting like a prude and have something to drink."

"My boys ..."

"They are home with Lucky, safe and sound for the weekend," Sam said. She grabbed a glass tumbler from Langston's hand as she walked back into the living room. "Liz here could use some loosening up. What's your pleasure, Lizzie?" Sam asked.

"Uh... Tequila I guess."

The girls all watched wide-eyed as Sam poured Elizabeth a shot. "Chug it," Sam commanded her and Elizabeth sighed before bringing the glass to her plump lips. Elizabeth finally took a sip and pulled a face before quickly downing the rest. She let out a hiss.

"God, that burns more than you would think."

"And you liked it," Sam said. "Another?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Sure, why not?" She was going to loosen up and try to have fun if it killed her.

Sam poured Liz another shot while Dani grabbed the vodka and poured her own shot. She put it to her lips and immediately swallowed it down. "Damn that's impressive," Lulu said. "I have only seen my father drink with such reckless abandon."

"Reckless what?" Maxie said and laughed. "Lulu, you are so... well, you. Now pass me some of the Merlot, Starr. Snap, snap."

The bottles began to circulate through the living room quickly now. Sam dropped down onto the carpet along with Destiny. Starr and Langston lounged on the love seat while Annie, Babe and Amanda took up the sofa. Sam noticed Amanda intertwine her fingers with Annie's and she smirked. "Is there something you two want to tell us?"

Amanda and Annie looked at each other and Amanda nodded. "Yeah, okay, we're sort of -" She broke off and shook her head. "Alright, you gossipy bitches. We're seeing each other."

"Just how much of each other?" Babe asked and she sounded a bit jealous to Sam's ears.

Annie looked at Amanda and smiled. "A lot, okay? A lot."

"God! Girl-on-girl action is _so_ hot!" Sam enthused.

All eyes were on her now. She shrugged. "Yeah, okay, I've ... experimented. Like a long time ago."

"With who?" Elizabeth asked and this time she sounded like the jealous one though Sam didn't trust her own ears.

"With me," Maxie said and she blushed a little as murmuring scattered throughout the room. Meanwhile, Lulu's eyes bugged out.

"When was this?" Destiny asked.

"A few years back. We were like the town outcasts and one night we got totally liquored up and did... things," Maxie admitted. "Our fling if you want to call it that, went on for a few months and then Sam suddenly announced that she was in love with Lucky and I was falling in love with Spinelli at the time so..."

Elizabeth looked at Sam. "You cheated on Lucky?!"

"Well..."

"You did, didn't you? You raked me over the coals time and time again for my indiscretion with Jason and -"

"Indiscretion? You got pregnant by him!" Sam snapped. Both women were suddenly on their feet. Sam was looking ready to swing a fist while Elizabeth was looking ready to leave.

Starr and Langston looked at each other and immediately jumped up. Starr steered Elizabeth back into the living room and Langston grabbed Sam's hand. "Don't, you two," Langston said. "I thought you had made peace."

"I thought so too," Elizabeth murmured.

"Now you two have to kiss and make up!" Amanda said with a laugh. "Come on. Do it. How about just a kiss on the cheek?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Just because you're a lesbian now doesn't mean -" She was cut off by Sam's lips crashing down onto hers in a steamy, punishing kiss.

Sam pulled back first and smirked. "Well I had to shut you up somehow, didn't I?"

Elizabeth touched her lips were already pink and puffy. "You shouldn't have done that, Sam."

"Maybe not," Sam said. "But you were annoying me."

"I should hate you _both_ for what you've done to my brother but I just have to know ... Tell us the truth, ladies. Did you feel anything when your lips touched?" Lulu asked.

XoXoXo

Carly and Nora walked into their room and shut their door. "Hmm this room is amazing," Nora said. She felt Carly slide her arms around her waist and kiss her neck. "Hmm that feels nice too."

"Just nice?" Carly asked. "Then I'm not doing something right." She reached for the zipper on Nora's red dress and gave it a tug.

"Carly, we haven't even been here for five minutes."

"Yeah, we are behind schedule," Carly said saucily as she slid the satiny material down Nora's shoulders. The gown puddled at her feet and Carly stood back a moment to gaze at her girlfriend. "Damn, you're beautiful."

Nora turned around and saw the look in Carly's eyes bright blue eyes. "We're not going to make it to the dining room, are we?"

"Nope. That's what room service is for." She then closed the distance between them and pulled Nora against her. Nora moaned as Carly slid her tongue deftly into her mouth.

Nora's hands went to Carly's hips as Carly began rubbing Nora through the fabric of her panties. They walked backwards and Nora tumbled onto the bed with Carly atop her, never breaking the passionate mating of their mouths.

Carly pulled back to admire Nora's body and smiled. "You look luscious. I am so going to rock your world now."

Nora grinned. "Please do. I am _aching_ for you."

"Where do you ache?" Carly asked. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of Nora's red panties. "Here?" she asked as she moved her hand to the folds of Nora's pussy.

"Uh huh..." Nora arched up as Carly slipped a finger into her tight heat.

"Tell me you want me," Carly commanded. "Tell me you want me to kiss you and touch you all over. Scream it!" She pinched Nora's clit and Nora tremored with desire.

"Scream for me!" Carly said again. "Come on, baby." She pumped her finger in and out of Nora's pussy.

"Carly, oh god!" Nora cried as she rocked against her girlfriend's hand. "OH GOD, CARLY!"

XoXoXo

Kendall was next door lying out her clothes, looking for the perfect outfit that would help her entice Nora back into her life and into her bed when she heard Nora screaming. _"OH GOD, CARLY!"_

Kendall paused for a moment and let the truth sink in. Nora was crying out in passion for another woman the way she used to cry out in passion for Kendall herself. She was moving on...

"Nope. Fuck this," Kendall said. "I am not taking this sitting down." She reached for her cell phone. She was just going to have to call in reinforcements...


	2. Chapter 2

**Girlfriends, AMC/OLTL/GH Femslash Story**

**Chapter Two**

_A/N: This story will be rated mature for girl-on-girl material. This section was written by Sharon, Melissa (T & M Fan), and AngelsInstead._

Natalie stood at the entrance of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel, venom spilling from her eyes in a way that matched her hair color…. Marty was feigning ignorance as she laid on the king sized bed in her sexy black negligee and nothing else…she was more then enjoying the show.

"I am going to kill you Marty Saybrooke, "Natalie spat, as she looked at her nemesis.

"I'd like to see you try," Marty said, baiting her.

Natalie sighed loudly as she threw her hairbrush at her. "Is something the matter," Marty asked nonchalantly?

"You know damn well that something is the matter…you used up all the hot water…It's freezing damn it."

"Oh Natalie…it's not that bad…it's nice and warm under these covers," she said, patting the mattress.

"I would rather freeze then get under the covers with _you_, of all people."

"Suit yourself…it will be a very long night."

Marty turned off the light and Natalie let out a frustrated moan as she slammed the door. Marty was right about one thing. It would be a very long night indeed.

xoxoxo

Tea continued to kiss Blair as she lowered her down onto the bed. Blair knew that she should probably tell Tea to stop…not because she didn't want her…everything inside her ached for her…she just didn't want her to think she was taking advantage of her grief.

"Tea," Blair whispered, as Tea's greedy hands, tore the fabric of her blouse open. "Tea, are you sure," Blair asked?

"I've never been surer of anything," Tea said. "I want to make love to you. Do you want to make love to _me_ Blair?"

"More then anything," Blair stated, as she joined Tea in helping each other get naked. As wrong as it may seem, this had been going on for months now…neither of them had the willpower to say no any longer…

xoxoxo

Bianca handed Maggie a cup of tea to calm her nerves. "I'm sorry," Maggie kept repeating. "I know you wanted a clean break but I didn't know where else to go."

"It's okay…I understand," Bianca said, as she wrapped a blanket around her former lover. As Maggie shivered, Bianca was reminded of the time when she was standing in these very same circumstances…Maggie had been there for Bianca when _she_ had been raped…she would be there for her now as _she_ dealt with the very same thing. She wouldn't let Maggie sink in the pain…

Bianca's cell phone rang and she was tempted to ignore it… but as she looked over at the emptiness in Maggie's eyes, she knew she had to do something.

"Hello," Bianca barked. "Kendall, this really isn't a good time right now. "

"Please Binks…I need your help…I really screwed up and I need you to help me fix it."

"Kendall please…you have screwed up your relationship with Nora enough…whatever you are thinking of doing…don't."

"How did you know this was about Nora," Kendall asked her baby sister?

"Because there is only one woman that makes you this petrified…"

"You don't understand…Nora's moving on now…she's in the next room having sex with her new girlfriend."

"Are you spying on her having sex…Kendall that's just…"

"No…No, God know…you think I want to watch that…it should be me in there with her…How can she do this to me?"

"Can you blame her? Kendall, you know I love you… but you are the one who made the decision to risk lives…"

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone…I just wanted some time alone with her…I had no idea things would turn out that way…"

"That may be but you still hurt two people that Nora cares about…one of them being her son…now I know that you are sorry…and you know I have always been on your side…I still am.. but I have one question for you…is this really about loving her so much that you can't stand to spend your life without her…or are you just mad because ultimately you lost her to another woman…you hate to lose Kendall…are you upset because you lost or because you love her?"

xoxoxo

"Pardon me Miss Spencer, but you have far too many clothes on," Nora said, seductively.

"What are you going to do about it then," Carly teased?

"I'm going to punish you until they come off."

"Oh God I love when you talk dirty."

"This isn't just talk…now spread them," Nora commanded.

"Whatever do you mean," Carly asked, feigning innocence?

"Your legs…lay back and spread them."

"What if I don't?"

"Oh my…what a difficult woman you are…I suppose I will have to punish you greatly now."

Nora reached into the top of her bra, one of the only items of clothing, she still had on…she pulled out handcuffs.

"You're going to be my sex slave now," Nora said, as she hooked the cuffs around Carly's wrists. "Whatever I want…you will give me…That's your punishment for being such a bad girl."

"You like it bad don't you," Carly asked seductively?

"When it comes to sex…you bet I do…"

"So what do you want me to do my beautiful mistress?"

"I want you to make it nice and kinky," she said.

"Oh God Nora…why do you have to be so damn sexy," Carly panted, as she looked at her lover?

"You tell me Carly…it's your turn to do the fucking…make sure you make it good and hard…I like it bad."

"Now you're talking," Carly stated, as she began to put into motion, new ways of making her lover beg for more…if Nora wanted kinky, she would get kinky…she would make her so hot, she couldn't get enough...

xoxoxo

"Did you feel anything when your lips touched?" Lulu asked.

"I felt a tingling sensation of need in my lower extremities," Liz answered honestly as she stared at Sam's luscious lips.

"You did?" Sam asked.

"Oh god, did I say that out loud? I think I'm drunk," Liz stated as she flushed red in the face.

"It's okay Lizzie, I enjoyed kissing you too," Sam said as she licked her lips.

"Maybe we all should experiment with each other," Lulu suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Maxie asked as she sat up. She had been having fantasies of Lulu for months now and the idea of making her fantasies come true was an intriguing and exciting idea.

"Maybe we can play spin the bottle," Lulu said as she grabbed the Tequilla bottle and took a drink from it.

"That sounds really kinky. I like it," Maxie said as the girls all sat down forming a circle.

Lulu spun the bottle first and waited to see who would be the first girl that she had ever kissed.

XOXOXO

"Where the hell are my clothes?" Natalie fumed as she came out of the bathroom and ruffled through her suitcase. All of the clothes that she had packed for the weekend was gone.

"I don't know," Marty said as she smiled.

"The hell you don't. I know that you did something with them."

"Don't blame me if you can't keep better track of your things."

"Can I borrow something of yours?" Natalie asked.

"Sure, my suitcase is against the wall," Marty said.

"Is there anything in here that's not slutty?" Natalie asked as she pulled out a white, lacy negligee.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Marty reminded her.

Natalie groaned as she grabbed the nightie and headed back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Natalie came out of the bathroom wearing Marty's white negligee. She tried to get comfortable on the floor, but she was too dam cold to sleep.

"Don't you dare say anything?" Natalie warned as she climbed into bed next to Marty.

Marty just laughed as she wrapped her arms around Natalie.

"What are you doing?" I thought you hated me," Natalie stated as she felt the all too familiar flutterings of excitement coursing through her lower regions.

"I do hate you passionately, but there's a thin line between love and hate," Marty whispered as she kissed her.

XOXOXO

Tea squealed with delight as she felt Blair's hand move down to her vagina.

"I love how wet you are," Blair whispered in Tea's ear as she slipped a finger into her juicy center.

Tea moaned as Blair nibbled on her earlobes as she continued to flick her clit.

"Blair," Tea cried out as she reached the heights of ecstasy.

"Now it's my turn to pleasure you," Tea said as she worked her own hand down in-between Blair's legs.

XOXOXO

"I love her Binks...in the beginning it was just about winning her back because I wanted to win, but something's changed. I've fallen in love with her and the thought of her and Carly being together makes me sick."

"I know that this is hard on you Kendall, but if you really love Nora then you should do whatever it takes to make her happy, even if that means letting her be with Carly," Bianca suggested.

"You're a genius Binx...I know exactly how to handle this suggestion."

"How? What did I say? What are you going to do?"

"Love you Binks, I owe you big time for this," Kendall said as she hung up the phone. She removed her clothes and wrapped the trench coat around herself and headed out the door.

XOXOXO

Carly rubbed her hands up and down Nora's body as slowly as she could.

"Please Carly, you're driving me crazy. I want you so dam much."

"That's the idea...anticipation will only make it that much greater," Carly whispered in her ear as their was a knock at her door.

"Sorry Nora, I'll get rid of whoever it is and we can continue," Carly said as she wrapped the robe around herself and headed to the door.

"Kendall, what are you doing here?" Carly asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I didn't come here to fight. I came to tell you and Nora that I'm sorry for all the trouble that I tried to cause between the two of you," Kendall explained as she went inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"It's obvious that you make Nora very happy," Kendall admitted as she looked towards the woman that she had fallen in love with. "I just want to make her happy as well," Kendall said as she removed her trench coat. "I don't see any reason why the three of us can't play nicely with one another."

"What do you think Nora? Should we let Kendall play with us?" Carly asked as she looked at her lover.

XOXOXO

Tea whimpered as Blair cupped her moist pussy in her hand. "Ohhh Blair, that feels so good. Please don't stop," Tea begged.

"I wouldn't dream of stopping," Blair responded as she inserted two fingers into Tea's tight center.

"Yes! YESSSS! I'm cumming!" Tea shouted. She screamed in ecstasy as she spilled her juices all over Blair's hand.

After Tea's orgasm, Blair suggested a shower. "What will we do after our shower?" Tea asked.

"After we get out of the shower, I have a big surprise for you," Blair stated with a mysterious smile.

XOXOXO

A faint scarlet blush covered Lulu's cheeks when the bottle landed on Maxie. "Uhhh Maxie, this is it," said Lulu. "I guess you have to kiss me."

Maxie covered a giggle. Her fantasies were about to come true. She couldn't wait to kiss Lulu.

"Is everyone going to watch?" Maxie asked, her eyes on Lulu's luscious pink lips.

"I like to watch," Sam stated.

"Let's all watch Maxie make out with Lulu," said Elizabeth.

"Here it goes," Lulu said as she closed her eyes and brushed her lips lightly against Maxie's.

Maxie's heart started to pound as she felt the sweet sensation of Lulu's lips against hers. She threaded her fingers in Lulu's hair and pulled her closer. The crowd was instantly quiet as they began kissing.

XOXOXO

"Kendall's been a bad girl," Nora stated. "She's caused a lot of trouble for us. In fact, I am convinced that she's been spying on us when we were making love."

"I haven't been spying!" Kendall denied. "But I did hear you crying out as you were pleasuring one another!"

"Did it get you hot and bothered?" Carly asked Kendall.

"Well, yes!" Kendall replied. "I didn't want to be left out on all the fun. So, what do you say? Can I join you? Please?"

She was strutting around the room, completely naked, and Nora couldn't help but take in the sight of her luscious body. Kendall was seriously sexy. "I promise, I will make it worth your while," Kendall said as she ran a soft, enticing caress down her body, sliding her fingers over her silky breasts and trailing them down to the satiny curls between her legs.

Kendall was stroking her pussy as Carly watched her. "Nora, can I see you in the other room... alone?" Carly asked.


End file.
